


Do you want to die together?

by Sleepypandaduke



Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Character Death, Codependency, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, Suicide Notes, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/Sleepypandaduke
Summary: After Tommy is Exiled He looses Tubbo, only for him to propose an insane plan. They stand Atop the Netherrack, Their last life pinging in their chests. And soon they make up their minds. It’s time to die.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008906
Comments: 17
Kudos: 265





	Do you want to die together?

Tommy and Tubbo stared at the Lava before them. A note was clutched in the younger’s hand and they stared at it, slowly accepting what they had decided to do. 

“I think it’s time Tommy.” Tubbo whispered. Tommy looked over to his other half and nodded. He set down the paper on a crafting bench they had made, and then took out his compass. It pointed directly to his side to the brunette, who was unclipping the necklace that’s center piece pointed on him.

/If I’m here when you’re gone I’ll fall apart./

They put their most prized possessions together on the note, before mostly emptying their pockets of belongings. 

“You’re gonna keep your discs on you? They’ll burn.”

“When they burn they won’t have anymore power over me. Over us.”

Tubbo nodded and hugged Tommy as the taller slowly walked closer to the lava.

“Last chance to pull out, Tubbo. I won’t be mad if you do.”

/Stop your crying now, stop your crying now./

“No! N-no... I want us to be together!” Even in death he wants to say. But the words felt heavy on his tongue.

“Heh. Yeah. We’ve had quite a run huh?”

“Yeah. It’s been so long, hasn’t it?”

“Too long...”

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

/Let’s make it true, let’s make it true./

Tommy teetered of the side before taking his last gasp of air, (ever, he realized. He’d never breath again.) and falling off the side.

/Do you want to die together?/

The two fell off the nether rack into the lava. 

All across the server people got the messages that would send them into grief.

Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava  
Tubbo tried to swim in lava

All across the server people had different reactions. Niki, Eret and Fundy screamed for their family, Ghostbur had a knowing yet sad look on his face, Techno and Philza broke down in each others arms.

/Yes I do, yes I do./


End file.
